Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to function control methods and systems for wearable electronic devices, and, more particularly to methods and systems that can set a flag value according to an operational state of a wearable electronic device, and determine whether at least one function of the wearable electronic device is allowed to be activated according to the flag value.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks, or other portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, portable devices have network connectivity capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks at anytime and anywhere. The convenience and new functionalities advanced by modern technology have made these devices into necessities of life.
On the other hand, with the coming of IOT (Internet Of Things) generation, every device or object can connect to networks, and users can access and control these devices or objects via networks. Currently, wearable electronic devices have become the most tangible applications of IOT. In some cases, the wearable device can detect health information of a user, record exercise information and sleep patterns, or display email messages or incoming calls.
Due to the capabilities and physical properties of wearable device, a user typically wears the device for a long time, and the wearable device can record related information of the user at any time. In some cases, important data, such as identification data or electronic wallet of the user may be recorded in the wearable device. When the user takes off the wearable device, the important data may be leaked if other users obtain the wearable device.